In recent years, drones and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have become more widespread. Current techniques for drone collision avoidance uses global positioning system (GPS) geofencing or cameras.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.